effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1473: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 3)
Date December 19, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about whether this year’s good free agents have actually gone to an unusual selection of teams and whether they believe in Wade Miley’s supposed pitch-tipping, and then, in the third and final installment of a three-part series, discuss stories that they overlooked about 10 more teams in 2019, touching on the Mariners’ many players (especially Kyle Lewis), the .300-hitting Hanser Alberto, Danny Santana’s resurgence, the joy of Ji-Man Choi, career years for Eduardo Rodriguez and Christian Vázquez, Ian Kennedy as a relief ace and Danny Duffy’s experience with anxiety and depression, Spencer Turnbull’s record and the conversion of Nick Ramirez, Mitch Garver and Luis Arraez, Eloy Jiménez’s vengeance, the Yankees’ home series and CC Sabathia as Yoda, and other players, fun facts, and statistical oddities that deserve longer looks. Topics * Seattle Mariners roster churn * Hanser Alberto's .300 season * Macro Gonzalez's extreme WAR differentional * Danny Santana's resurgence * Ji-Man Choi * Eduardo Rodriguez having a healthy season * Christian Vasquez * Ian Kennedy and successful transitions to the bullpen * Danny Duffy opening up about anxiety and depression * Spencer Turnbull's great season with a bad record * Nick Ramirez's conversion to a pitcher * Eloy Jimenez's revenge against the Cubs * Luis Arraez * Yankees' home series winning streak Intro Earlimart, "Nothing is True" Outro The Smiths, "Hand in Glove" Banter * Both Ben and Sam had the impression that free agents this offseason had been signing with worse teams. However a recent article by Ben Clemens showed that it was not actually true. * Wade Miley was reportedly tipping his pitches during the end of the season, though Ben and Sam struggle to see it when looking at the evidence. They wonder if Miley's agent played up the impact of pitch tipping to explain his end of season struggles. Notes * Ben and Sam are concluding their series about stories missed in 2019, other teams were discussed in Episode 1471 and Episode 1472. * The Mariners set a MLB record with 67 players used during the 2019 season. The Giants set a record for a NL team by using 64 players. * Sam is amazed at Danny Santana's defensive versatility. Santana started at least six games at every position besides pitcher and catcher. He started the most games at first base and the second most in center field. * Spencer Turnbull had a 104 ERA+ and a 3-17 win-loss record. Jordan Zimmermann had a 1-13 record. * Ben says that Luis Arraez is a better version of Willians Astudillo. Arraez made headlines after drawing a walk when he entered the game as a pinch hitter in a 0-2 count. * The Yankees lost each of their first three home series in 2019 and then did not lose a home series the rest of the regular season. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1473: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 3) * Which Types of Teams Are Signing Free Agents? by Ben Clemens * How pitch-tipping contributed to Wade Miley’s struggles at the end of the season by Ken Rosenthal * 2019 Mariners Exit Interview: Kyle Lewis by Matthew Roberson * The Joy of Ji-Man Choi by Ben Clemens * Anxiety, depression, panic disorder: Royals pitcher Danny Duffy reveals silent pain by Sam McDowell * Mitch Garver's gamble: Changes in swing, defense revitalize Twins catcher's career by Chip Scoggins * 'Yeah, I’m ready for this’: What’s driving the meteoric rise of Luis Arraez by Dan Hayes * With one plate appearance, Twins rookie Luis Arraez proves future is bright by Dan Miztuni * CC Sabathia drove to Yankee Stadium in a Yoda costume to hand out bobbleheads on Star Wars Day by Adrian Garro * 17 years ago today, Pedro Martinez wore a Yoda mask ... for some reason by Michael Clair Category:Episodes